One wish
by Asukalover88
Summary: Nunnally wishes for only one thing...


I do not own Coda Geass, I make nothing from this.

Nunnally sat smiling in her wheelchair as the entire school council including her brother sung happy birthday to her. Little Nunnally had finally turned 18 years of age despite what the doctors had said.  
_  
"She probably won't make it to 16 years old." _

Nunnally had overheard what the doc had said to her brother as she remembered the sound of shock and terror in her Onii-sama voice. But here she was 18 and still "kicking"

_"Hopefully I make it to 21." _

Nunnally's thoughts were interrupted as the group finished with smiles and cheers.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles sis." Lelouch smiled brightly as his sister leaned forward feeling the 18 candles in front of her.  
_  
"I wish…"_

The blind girl though deeply as she knew what to wish for. She knew… she knew it would never come true. The saddened girl frowned as she blew the candles out. Suddenly, she felt the group's eyes on her as she quickly fixed the grimace on her face.

"Ohhhh thank you everyone, I'm so glad everyone could come." The small girl squeaked with a smile as everyone smiled with her.

"Everyone but Sazaku…" As the words left Rivalz's mouth a light knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Nunnally looked around at the others as a sharp-looking brown haired boy appeared.

"It's Sazaku!" Milly cried as a blush work up the knight's face.

"I'm I late?" The well-mannered boy asked as Kallen spoke up quietly.

"You missed the song." The red-haired girl said shortly as she went back to being silent.

"I'm sorry; I've been busy with the special zone and…" Sazaku stopped abruptly as Lelouch raised his slim hand.

"No talk about your military missions friend, it's her birthday." Lelouch smiled at his long time friend as he returned the favor.

"Sorry." Sazaku stepped forward as he pulled a small present from his pocket.

"Here Nunnally, happy birthday." Sazaku moved before the blind girl as Lelouch placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. Nunnally quickly unwrapped the gift as everyone looked to see what he had gotten her.

"It's a friendship locket." Sazaku said proudly as the blind girl felt the silver chain to the locket at the end.

"Thank you!" The girl cried as the others chuckled.

"You're welcome." Sazaku smiled as he leaned back to see Lelouch's charming glance.

"You're a good friend Sazaku." Lelouche gave a sharp hand gesture and bow.

"And you're a good brother." Sazaku's closed eyed smile made everyone happy as his phone suddenly went off. With a quick glance at the number he knew it was trouble.

"Who is Sazaku?" Nunnally asked sweetly as Lelouch's phone went off too. The number glowed in his hand as he looked over at Kallen. The red-haired girl was ready to go as she started to shed her feeble posture of a constantly sick girl.

"You boys are popular tonight." Milly looked at both the boys as Shirley chimed in.

"You're not leaving, are you?" The orange haired girl frowned as her hands met her hips. Both young men looked at each other and then to Nunnally. The girl was sad but didn't show it.

"It's ok; I'll have cake and ice-cream with Sayoko later." She forced a smile as Shirley and Milly looked heart broken.

"Thanks sis, Sazaku is busy with the special-zone and I have to keep my grades up, you understand." Lelouch patted his sister's head as Sazaku nodded.

"Kallen, it's our science partner we need to finish our project tonight." Kallen simply nodded as she headed to the door.

"Sorry Nunnally, but happy birthday." Kallen opened the door as Lelouch made his way to the red head.

"Yeah, happy birthday Nunnally." Sazaku joined his long time friend and red haired classmate at the door. The three smiled and waved as they left Nunnally, Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz.

"I guess I should get home too I got a lot of homework to do too." The blue haired boy saluted as he headed out. Nunnally was gloomy now that everyone was leaving as she slowly rolled to the window. Any second Shirley and Milly were going to excuse themselves and then she'd be completely alone on her birthday.

"You don't h-have to stay." Nunnally tried steadying her voice, her eyes welling up as Shirley and Milly looked at each other. Shirley nodded to the blonde as she knew the class president had nothing better to do. Milly nodded back as she walked to the handicapped girl with a warm smile.

"Hey Nunnally, what do you say Shirley and I stay the night with you?" The blonde watched the young girl's face break with a huge grin.

"Really?! I would love that!" Nunnally was overjoyed as she held back the tears of joy and not sadness.

"I have to tell Sayoko to get out the extra futons! and make popcorn! and…!" The crippled girl froze and blushed deeply as she realized how childish she sounded.

"I'm sorry, I don't get much company... and I've never been to a sleepover before..." Shirley and Milly looked at the girl as they held back tears of their own.

"It's ok we understand, go tell Sayoko, she'll be happy to hear it." Shirley smiled brightly as she reached down and held the girl's hand.

"I will, I'll be right back!" Nunnally wheeled swiftly to the door and out it as Milly looked back at Shirley.

"I though you had a date tonight?" Milly asked disconcertingly as Shirley hushed her.

"He can wait; beside would you want to be alone on your 18th birthday?" Shirley reasoned lightly more with herself then the Blonde as Milly smiled lightly at her.

"You're so sweet." Milly's smile turned into a grin as she stretched her arms over her head. After getting everything settled the girls watched a movie and ate popcorn. When the movie was done the three sat together on their own futon and talked softly.

"So Nunnally are there any boys you like?" Milly asked, breaking up the sweet talk as she sat up in a set of green P.J.'s she borrowed from the birthday girl as Shirley sported a matching yellow one. Nunnally shifted uncomfortably in place as she didn't have an answer.

"Uhhh, no." The blind girl confessed shyly as Shirley and Milly looked at each other.

"Come on, there's got to be someone." Shirley pressed on as Nunnally covered her face. She liked boys... but such thing was forbidden...

"Even if I did, no one wants to be with a crippled blind girl." Nunnally cursed herself softly as Shirley joined the moaning girl on her futon. The blind girl wrapped her arms around the orange-haired girl's neck as her tears pooled in her eyes.

"That's not true, I'm sure there's plenty of people that would love to be with you!" Shirley assured the crying girl as Milly crawled over to the two hugging girls.

"Yeah, you're a great person!" Milly said with the fullest convincing as she rubbed Nunnally's back.

"But what about sex? I'd be a terrible lover with these damned legs and sight!" Both girls' hearts began to ache as they didn't know what to say or do.

"Do you know what I wished for earlier?" Nunnally asked carelessly as she knew the other two had no idea.

"You shouldn't tell people what you wished for, it may not come true." Shirley whispered docilely as she held the girl tightly.

"I don't care; I know it won't come true!" The blonde cried sorrowfully as she squeezed back and "looked" up at Shirley.

"I wished for someone, anyone to make love to me." Milly and Shirley raised their eyebrows at the girl as Nunnally nuzzled her face back into the swimmer's neck. Shirley flinched a little as she felt a pair of soft lips press to her neck.

"I'm so lonely…" Whimpered Nunnally as she continued to kiss Shirley's smooth neck. Shirley looked at Milly with a terrified look as the class president could do nothing but grin.

"Nunnally…" Shirley said softly as she pulled the sobbing girl back.

"I-I understand, I-I'm sorry." Nunnally looked to the floor as Milly suddenly grabbed a hold of the blind blonde.

"Don't mind Shirley, she can be a bit of a prude sometimes." Milly said offhandedly as she lifted Nunnally's face in both of her hands and kissed the crippled girl fully on the lips. Nunnally's heart fluttered wildly as she experienced her first kiss.  
_  
"I'm kissing a girl."_

She didn't care if it was another girl, her body burned for the touch of another regardless of gender. All the lonely nights of masturbating in her bed had held nothing, but maybe someone, someday... and now. Milly's tongue worked it's way into the younger girl's mouth as Shirley just watched in awe. Nunnally moaned lowly into the older blonde's lips as she allowed Milly's tongue fully entrance to her taut mouth. After a few moments they parted slowly as Nunnally felt her crotch become moist with each passing second.

"Did you like that?" Milly smiled hotly, moving into the blind girl's bubble as she stared at Nunnally's small lips panting for air.

"Your tongue... was in my mouth." Nunnally wondered aloud as she'd never kissed anyone.

"It's called a French kiss, adults do it all the time." Milly explained shortly as she reached out and cupped the blind girl's right breast. A small yelp flew from Nunnally's mouth as a hot groan followed.

"Milly!" Shirley protested shamefully as the blonde ignored her.

"More Milly..., show me more." Nunnally wrapped her arms around the other blonde's neck as she took the girl's lips into another adult kiss. They started to grind their bodies as the hot fiction caused them to purr and sweat lightly. Shirley watched in amazement as the two continued to kiss each other deeply, wondering.

Shirley had only seen girls kiss each other in adult magazines and for some reason it was hotter to see two real girls doing. After a few moments of twisting lips and tongues, Milly broke off again.

"Take your clothes off Nunnally dear." Milly felt her own body beginning to heat up as she looked at Shirley with lust-filled eyes.

"You too sweetie." Nunnally swiftly pulled her shirt over her head as she felt Milly's hands pulling her P.J.'s and panties down. Shirley sat still as she watched both girls disrobe unsure what to do. Her knees trembled as this was just so much to take in. The two girls sat naked facing each other as Milly laid Nunnally on her back.

"Ohhhh your little petal is shaven Nunnally, that's so cute." Milly said sweetly as she rubbed the blind girl's upper thighs.

"Yeah, Sayoko did it for me; she says all the girls my age do it." Nunnally replied softly as she touched her tiny hood.

"That's nice, so are you ready Nunnally dear?" Milly asked properly, climbing on top of Nunnally as the young girl was so overwhelmed she was ready to have her wish come true.

"Please." Nunnally responded lovingly as she lifted her hands to Milly's face. She wanted to taste those lips again, she wanted them to taste every inch of her.

"So cute." Milly smiled sweetly as she deeply kissed the blind girl again. Milly worked her lips across Nunnally's face and leeched onto her ear, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Nunnally's curious hands reached up and touched Milly's hot skin as she found the Blonde's large globes at her fingertips. Milly groaned at the gentle touch as she carefully worked her way down to the girl's chest and latched onto Nunnally's right nipple. Another yelp escaped the young girl as Milly worked the blind girl's other nipple between her fingers.

"Do you like that little Nunnally?" Milly asked again as Nunnally nodded her head wildly. To the side, Shirley felt her breathing get heavier as her hands had started caressing her breast through her shirt, forcing her nipples to attention.

"I see Shirley does too." A wicked grin crossed Milly's face as Shirley blushed, feeling her own wetness growing between her legs.

"C-Can I kiss y-you Shirley?" Nunnally requested affectionately as Milly nodded her head at the orange-haired girl. Milly's eyes told Shirley not to say no as Shirley blushed deeply and spoke.

"O-ok." Shirley moved closer to the pair as Milly stopped her abruptly.

"How's Nunnally going to feel you if you're still dressed?" Shirley paused as she swallowed hard and began to undress. The staring eyes didn't help any, but if they were willing... Naked, Shirley couldn't help but blush, covering herself as Milly giggled into the back of her hand.

"Looks like Shirley's going all natural down there." Milly joked lightheartedly, fawning over Nunnally as the orange-haired girl covered her long matching pubic hair.

"Milly! You know it's not swim season!" Shirley protested loudly as Milly hushed her.

"Don't be modesty, kiss her." Milly instructed back to the point as she quickly worked her lips and tongue lower. Nunnally wet herself even more as she felt Milly's warm breath on her hot core. Shirley moved closer as she puckered her lips and landed them on Nunnally's eager lips. At the same time both girls kissed both sets of Nunnally's lips the blind girl wailed in complete bliss as she came instantly. Shirley held her kiss as Nunnally shuttered her way through her first orgasm from another. Milly swallowed the sweet, milky liquid as the small girl filled her mouth.

"Ohhhh Nunnally! you taste so sweet." Milly licked her complementing lips as Shirley lifted off the younger blonde's lips.

"More, please more!" Nunnally begged wantonly as she reached out blindly for the two girls.

"Maybe you'd like to taste one of us?" Milly questioned compassionately as she tasted Nunnally's fleshy flavor over and over. A light blush worked its way across Nunnally's face as she rubbed Shirley's leg.

"I-I'd like to taste you, Shirley." Nunnally "glanced" over at Shirley, who remained silent.

"You heard her, lay back Shirley." Milly pushed the orange-haired girl back as she helped Nunnally into place.

"Be gentle, Shirley's a bit of baby." The green-eyed girl bit back a comment as her sex was suddenly invaded by a foreign pair of lips. Nunnally felt the shy girl's wetness soak her mouth quickly as Shirley groaned aloud.

"Ohhhh Nunnally, please… stop..." Shirley's legs twisted instantly around the younger blonde's head, mashing the girl's face deeper into her crotch. Nunnally made pace swiftly as she carefully worked a finger into the coy swimmer's gap.

"Careful with your legs Shirley, you might break her neck." Milly cooed lightly as she shifted higher up on Shirley's body and took her breast into her mouth. Like Nunnally before her, it took mire seconds to get Shirley off and howling. Nunnally unaware of this, felt a hot stream of fluid pass down her throat as her gag-reflex prevented her from swallowing most of the orange-haired girl's juices and started coughing.

"Easy girl." Milly smiled, patting Nunnally's back as Shirley dropped to the bed, trembling.

"More, more, more!" Nunnally begged alluringly as she dragged herself around Shirley's motionless form and forced Milly to her back.

"My, my, aren't we the eager beaver?" Milly spread her knees to accommodate the small girl as Nunnally said nothing, her mouth already full of the Ashford girl's breast. She wanted to taste Milly's hot sex, since Shirley's taste was bittersweet, and the pubic hair didn't help, but to make another person reach that point was completely mesmerizing to Nunnally and now she wanted to taste Milly so bad it hurt. Milly could sense Nunnally's angst raging as she just grinned and lowered the girl's head to her glistening flower.

"Go ahead Nunnally, taste me." Nunnally lifted her face up with a thankful smile as she opened her mouth and took in Milly's sex.

_"She's so wet." _

Nunnally though hotly as Milly's swollen lips soaked her tongue. Next to the two girls, Shirley's eyes slowly flickered open as she glanced over to the moaning and muttering next to her. Milly held her legs in mid-air as Nunnally pumped her tongue and face rapidly into the groaning girl's gap. A new wave of heat raced through Shirley's body as she leaned up to take action. Her reasoning was easy and fair.

_"She tasted me, I taste her."_

Nunnally felt her legs shift as she waited to be told what to do.

"Ohhhh Shirley, back for more?" Milly teased short of breath as she knew what Shirley was up to.

"Nunnally, will you roll onto your back for me?" Shirley asked politely with a little more confidence as Nunnally flipped over.

"Have you ever eaten one of them before Shirley?" Milly was merciless as a bright redness painted over Shirley's face. Shirley folded Nunnally's legs back as Milly positioned herself over the blind girl's mouth.

"I hope you're not done." Milly looked down between her legs as she moved her dripping crotch over the girl's awaiting mouth. Nunnally quickly wrapped her arms around Milly's thighs and pulled her down onto her face. A loud groan erupted from the older blonde's throat as she looked to Shirley working her lips up Nunnally's thighs.

"What are you waiting for?" Milly folded her arms down, locking the crippled girl's legs under her arms. Nunnally blushed as she felt her gap slowly split in two thanks to Shirley's tongue and fingers. Hips started to rock as the three girls explored the others many orifices with a combination of fingers and tongues. Minutes felt like hours as the girls all took turns crying out in bliss and pleasure as they all soon collapsed to the floor in each others arms.

"I've never been so happy in all my life." Nunnally explained as she lay entwined between her two new lovers.

"Anything for the birthday girl." Milly smiled as she looked to Shirley sleeping on Nunnally's chest.

"My wish came true..."

End.


End file.
